Kuzan
| jva= Koyasu Takehito| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Admiral Aokiji is one of the 3 Admirals and was the first one for the Straw Hat crew to meet, and is currently the only one. His only superior, beside the World Government is Sengoku the Buddha. Personality Admiral Aokiji is a sleepy, somewhat lazy fellow, evidenced by the "sleepmask" he constantly wears over his eyes - this is possibly, in a humorous manner, due to the hibernative effects that cold temperatures can place upon living organisms. He even states that he's an upholder of "lazy justice", and always have a relaxed attitude - whether he flirts with Robin and Nami, or announces that he's going to kill Luffy's crew. He also tends to enjoy travelling by bicycle, overtop of the ocean. Aokiji is a loyal follower of the world government (even if he does as he pleases) and carries out his orders, but his sense of justice differs greatly from that of his fellow admiral, Akainu's, "absolute justice". Aokiji also appears to have some connection to Luffy, saying he once "owed a favor" to Luffy's grandfather. This is also the only time that Luffy has looked scared or shocked. One Piece Manga - Vol. 34 Chapter 319 It is currently unknown what the nature of this "favor" was, or what his grandfather did for Aokiji to incurred this debt. Abilities and Powers His logia Devil Fruit powers allow for him to freeze the area and safely cross as well as become living ice, as he is the user of the Hie Hie no Mi (ヒエヒエの実 Ice Ice Fruit). He is called the strongest fighter in the Marines, and the second Marine officer who has defeated Luffy in battle, the first being Captain Smoker. Attacks *Ice Age (氷河時代(アイス･エイジ)): An attack used only near the ocean or other large area of water. Aokiji places his hand in the water, then in an instant freezes it (anything in/on it) completely solid. The actual extend of the ice can stretch for miles and last for over a week. *Ice Sabre (アイスサーベル): Aokiji picks up several thin objects, such as blades of grass, and throws them into the air. Then he blows on them with an icy breath that freezes them into a large, jagged, sword of ice. *Ice Time (アイスタイム): Aokiji touches his opponent's body then freezes them into a human ice statue. They can remain alive for some time in their icy form, but any decent hit will shatter them to pieces. *Ice Block Partisan (アイス塊(ブロック)「両棘矛」(パルチザン)): Aokiji creates several spears made of ice and then hurls them at the enemy. *Ice Time Capsule (アイスタイムカプセル): Using his powers, Aokiji slowly encases his enemy in ice. It is undetermined if the enemy is killed or simply frozen in place. History Ohara Attack Aokiji was revealed to have been at least indirectly involved in the incident at Ohara that prompted the Marines to put a price on Robin's head. At that time, Vice-Admiral Kuzan (クザン中将 Kuzan Chūjō), as he was known before his promotion, appears to have been responsible for the deployment of Cipher Pol No. 9 in pursuit of the "criminal" archaeologists of Ohara. While the full extent of his involvement in the incident has yet to be revealed, it is clear that the destruction of the civilian fleet, ordered by the former Vice-Admiral Sakazuki (now known as Admiral Akainu), came as a complete shock to Aokiji. One Piece Manga - Vol. 41 Chapter 397, Aokiji states, "I wasn't gonna overdo it as much as that fool!!!." .]] The original order that had been sent was for all those that had not been involved with the Ohara scholars and the poneglyphs, to be safely transported off the island. However, Akainu's course of action, which was the complete opposite, seemed to genuinely disturb Aokiji. Like many One Piece characters (e.g. Smoker, and Jaguar D. Saul), after witnessing the senseless killing of so many innocent people, it is possible Aokiji came to realize just how low the World Government's morals had sunk. This is further hinted at when Aokiji helped Nico Robin to escape via the use of his Devil Fruit powers, telling her that he would be quick to come after her, if he ever felt that she was a danger. One Piece Manga - Vol. 41 Chapter 397 Aokiji also was good friends with Jaguar D. Saul. Apparently, one of the reasons that he let Robin go 20 years ago is because of Saul. Mission to Arabasta Having to hear of Crocodile's actions in Arabasta, he decided to go there in hoping to defeat Crocodile but he was turned away by Smoker who informed that Luffy defeated him and gave him information about Robin, including a message for Luffy. Longring Longland The Marine HQ discovered that Aokiji is missing, they informed the Gorousei situation. The Gorousei was upset with Aokiji's action and remarked that he should watch his rank. They dub him the strongest man in the Marines Aokiji manage to to reach to Longring Longland Island. How he knew the Straw Hat Pirates are at this island is unknown, yet he manage to track Robin there. He sneak in Tonjit's house and slept there. After the Straw Hat Pirate finished the Davy Back Fight, they return to Tonjit with the pirate flag. Gleefully, Tonjit opens the door to get in his house olny to find Aokiji standing there. This frightens Robin, Aokiji was one of her past demons. Aokiji woke up and beginning to make excuse that he wanted to inspect something. He lied that he once tried to arrest Robin but fleed. Yet he started to talk nonsense, confusing the pirates, then Sanji and Luffy got angery with him. He froze the water with his power to create a bridge for Tonjit to cross, the pirates says goodbye to him. After that, the pirate were ready to leave but spots Aokiji laying on the ground in front of them. He then annouced that they should die Dark Conspiracy Aokiji decided to test the Straw Hat Pirates by lying to them about Robin's past. He said that everyone around Robin are wiped away with her the olny person standing, refering the actual situation that happened to Robin's Mother. The truth is Robin olny ran away from people who tries to kill her or turn her in, these people are still alive. The Straw Hats never knew about Robin's past and decide to test their friendship with Robin. Aokiji started to call Robin a demon and unforunate women. He told them that one day they will regret carring Robin around. Current Events (Spoilers) Recently, he was in Water 7 talking with Robin secretly. Apparently, Aokiji and Saul are good friends and 20 years ago, he let Robin go because of his friendship with Saul. He also said that he intended for everything to end at Enies Lobby, but he didn't expect the CP9 to lose to the Straw Hats. Aokiji left by appearing to teleport via his ice abilities. One Piece Manga - Chapter 433 A while later, he is seen leaving Dock 1 on his bike while eating one of Sanji's kebab. Robin believes that he is responsible for excluding the Franky Family from the report on the Enies Lobby incident, instead making them out to be innocent civilians who got caught up in all the commotion. Later, he asked for Garp to lend him a ride on his ship back to Marine HQ because riding back there on his bike was 'such a bother'. One Piece Manga - Chapter 438 He witnessed the Straw Hats new ship Thousand Sunny leaping into the air to escape and, seemingly impressed by it, smiled. Major Battles *Vs Jaguar D. Saul *Vs Monkey D. Luffy Trivia *He is known to say "Arararara" sometimes. *In Japanese Fan Polls, Aokiji is currently the 16th most popular character. *When Aokiji was speaking of Robin's past, that any group she joins are wiped out, is really refering to the situation that of Oliva having to lost her group to Marines attacks on her ship. Aokiji was actully testing the Straw Hat Pirate's friendship with Robin. He attempted to end her life only to find in the end of Enies Lobby arc that he was suprised that Robin found a place to belong. Related Articles *Nico Robin *Jaguar D. Saul References External Links *Aokiji at Wikipedia.com Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Marine Admirals Category:Devil Fruit Users